Just Give In
by Cloud9timeforEmu
Summary: After the death of his friends and family, Danny is thrown by chance into Jump City and the lives of the Teen Titans. T for later stuff, if I get that far-which I hopefully will. Just for you, my dear readers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Hello, friends. Emu here with another story that I will hopefully finish this time. *fingers crossed* So...enjoy! For the reference, though, for any foolish enough to believe I own anything to do with DP or TT, I don't. Just thought I'd put that out there.)

Danny gasped, clutching the wound in his side as it dripped blood onto the unfamiliar city far below. He looked up again with malice and desperation at the man who had single-handedly destroyed his entire life.

"What more do you want, Plasmius? You've already taken everything from me. Quit toying with me and finish it already."

"Now, Daniel," Vlad mused conversationally, as though the two were having a pleasant chat over tea time, "Why on earth would I just kill you? You're way more valuably to me alive, my dear boy. I can make the pain stop, you know. Just join me, and it will all go away."

Danny's eyes flashed at Vlad's words, a glimmer sparking across them of a horrible, possible future.

"No..." he whispered, almost to himself, "I promised them...I PROMISED!" With a ferocious shout on the last words, Danny flew like an arrow at Vlad. His eyes burned with emotions and his fists covered themselves in a glowing green.

Vlad saw it coming, though. So fast that Danny didn't see it coming, Plasmius created a pink shield and manipulated it so that it wrapped around Danny's arms and torso, completely restraining him. Danny tried to struggle, his eyes still burning with a lust for Vlad's blood, but he received only a zap of ectoplasm and a malicious grin for his efforts.

"Struggling will only make it worse, Daniel. Just give in. You have so much power, and I could teach you to use it...Just join me, and start your life where you only have to think about you. No more hiding your powers and almost getting killed every other day. Think of how it would be, little badger, if you just let yourself be evil."

Danny's eyes dimmed for a moment in devastation, but then a memory again surfaced in his mind: that of his evil future self. He had promised them he wouldn't turn into _that_, and he intended to keep that promise. With a new passion, Danny began to harness his energy for one last attack. His ghostly aura brightened, and Danny sucked in one last breath before letting loose his most deadly power: the ghostly wail.

The bonds holding Danny melted away and passing birds were blown out of the sky. Vlad did his best to remain airborne, but the attack was simply too strong. He was knocked from the sky as easily as a piece of lint is blown off of an active fan.

Danny kept the wail going as long as he could, until his energy was depleted and Vlad was nothing more than a speck flying off into the horizon. Gradually, he stopped, as black spots appeared on the edges of his vision and he felt lightheaded. Though he tried with all of his might to stay conscious, eventually the darkness of unconsciousness overcame him, and he passed out. Rings spread from his torso as he was sent crashing to the earth.

LLLLLLIIIIIINNNNNEEEE BBBBBRRRRRREEEEEAAAAKKKKK!

"No fair, Cyborg! Dude, I want a rematch!"

Beastboy's plaintive cry was heard throughout the Titan Tower, adding to the already cacophonous sounds echoing from various points of the five teens' home. The stereo was blasting from the opposite corner of the living room from where Beastboy was being thoroughly whooped at video games by Cyborg while Starfire sang along from her spot in the kitchen, where she was preparing some from of (most likely inedible) food. The large computer hummed from where Robin, the leader of the Titans, was pouring over new villain reports. The only silent one was Raven, who floated, quietly meditating, in a corner.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes snapped open. She was on her feet in a millisecond, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Guys," she said, barely more than a whisper. Though it was quiet, her words resonated with such a sense of disquiet that all sound within the room ceased instantly.

"What happened, Raven?" Robin asked quickly, his voice taking characteristics of his leader with a crisis voice. He knew enough to know that whatever scared Raven should definitely scare him.

"I don't know exactly what, but something big is about to happen," Her eyes were troubled, to say the least, as she looked around at her teammates-her family. Raven didn't know why, but she had the distinct feeling that everything she knew was about to change.

Just then, something collided with the tower, causing the whole building to shake.

(What do you think so far? Please leave me a review to let me know if you think I should continue it. I probably will, but it is still nice to hear what you think, dear readers!)


	2. Black Pain

Chapter Two

(Wow. That was way more of a quick response than I was expecting! Thanks guys! As a gift, I'm going to give you this chapter sooner than I expected! Just pretend there is some witty disclaimer here.)

The walls of Titan Tower rattled and shook, dust falling from the ceiling. Even from within the Tower, it was apparent that whatever had struck the Tower had done so with an enormous amount of force. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, whatever it was subsided, and the Titans gradually left their defensive stances.

"Dude. What was that?" Beastboy asked, fear plain in his features.

"I don't-"

Just then, the Tower was struck again, with not so much force as last time, but still enough to leave the Titans covering their heads. Shockingly, but much to the Titan's relief, this one stopped as soon as it had time, it was apparent that whatever it was had crashed into the roof rather than the entire Tower.

"We need to find whatever is causing this and stop it." Robin said in a voice that left no room for objections, "Titans! Go!"

The five teens moved with an unrivaled swiftness, running or flying as fast as they could. It took only minutes for the group to reach the roof, weapons ablaze in anticipation. What they saw, though, was the farthest thing from their expectations.

The roof of their Tower was covered in a thick layer of dust and smoke. In the center, there was a crater, a massive indent from one of the impacts. The Titans approached, ready to fight whatever emerged from the obscurity of the debris. The smoke cleared and the Titans gasped in surprise.

It was an unconscious teenage boy. He appeared to be no more than fifteen, with black hair and pale skin. He was scrawny, almost abnormally so, and his body was splayed at an odd angle. He wore jeans, a white t-shirt with an oval logo, and red converse, but they were all ripped and singed. As a matter of fact, there was hardly any part of the boy that wasn't singed. He had burn marks on his arms and the tips of his hair were smoldering.

Starfire, in her typical trusting fashion, was the first to approach the stranger, trust and concern already filling her eyes. She bent down, gently touching his blackened arm.

"Ummm...Strange new friend is to be okay, please?" Starfire poked him again, slightly harder, but the boy didn't budge. Raven came up to the boy's other side, gently murmuring under her breath as the black aura of her magic surrounded him. Some of his burns began to vanish, but still he did not stir.

Raven looked up, her usually indifferent eyes betraying the turmoil boiling in her heart from her unwanted concern for the battered teenager. Her black magic again surrounded him, and his limp form was lifted into the air.

"This isn't good. He should be waking up. He needs to go to the emergency bay. Now." The other Titans scrambled, each filled with concern for the injured teen, though they knew there was no reason for them to feel such concern for someone they'd never even met. It was strange, but each felt as though it were another Titan laying there, and each wanted to treat him as they would a fallen comrade.

**Line Break!**

Everything hurt. Danny was feeling pain in places he didn't even know he had. Even in unconsciousness, he could feel every scratch, every bruise and burn. He supposed he should be used to pain by now-he'd been smashed into concrete so many times he'd lost count- but this pain was harder to ignore because of the one currently ripping his heart to shreds.

_All gone..._

Danny quickly pushed that thought aside; he knew it would only drag him onto a train of thought he didn't feel like exploring just now. He tried to relax as his ghost half went to work repairing his mangled body. The power was like an ice pack, alleviating his pain as it knitted his skin and bones back together.

Then, he could feel a new force attempting to penetrate his skin. It felt foreign and dark, and Danny could tell that whatever it was did not agree with the ectoplasm in his blood. Wherever the black energy touched, his blood boiled and the only thing keeping him from screaming was that his mouth was still responding to the unconscious portion of his brain. His ghost half gave up trying to heal him and Danny could feel his ice core retreat, taking the slight relief he had with it. He could feel his core in his gut, and he let his subconscious escape into it-anything but the pain of the blackness.

He could feel himself weakening as the invading energy probed farther. The agony could even be felt from his ice sanctuary. But then, it suddenly stopped, as though it just gave up. Danny sighed in relief as his ghost half resumed its work, quickly finishing the job it started in the beginning.

Line Break! Whoot!

Raven was confused, to say the least. Though her initial influx of magic into the boy had seemed to heal him, it wasn't doing anything now. If anything, it appeared to be hurting him. His skin was growing colder by the second, and Raven could've sworn she saw a blue mist. The poor boy's slim frame was trembling like a leaf in a monsoon.

No matter how much of her energy Raven pumped into him, the boy's face remained contorted with pain, as though she were branding him a thousand burning knives. The monitor displaying his heartbeat remained scarily low and all of his stats hovered in regions close to death. It just didn't make sense to Raven why her healing abilities weren't working.

Raven finally gave up. She couldn't fathom why her powers were failing her, but she was logical enough to know when it was time to look for other options. She stopped her flow of energy and stood to go find Robin for the next course of action.

Then a strange thing happened. The boy stopped shivering. His entire body relaxed as though all the pain had left him, and his stats on the monitor jumped to much healthier levels. Raven gasped in surprise and dropped back to his side. She hovered over him, searching for any reason for his sudden increase in health.

The boy began to stir, his eyes fluttering under his mop of jet black hair. His eyes shot open, and Raven could have sworn for a moment that they were glowing with an unnatural green. She figured she imagined though, as the next moment they were a perfectly normal, yet definitely striking, ice blue color.

"What...? Where...Where am I?" the boy asked, looking around with panic.

"Don't be afraid," Raven told him as soothingly as she could, "You're safe here. Do you know your name?"

"Danny."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"I-No, I can't remember." Danny looked down, averting her eyes. Though Raven looked suspicious, Danny couldn't bear telling her. She was a stranger, and he couldn't afford to trust her. Not to mention, if he did...

"I'm going to get my friends now. They will want to know that you've woken up."

(Just like last time, review and tell me what you think! Be honest, I don't mind flames! I reserve the right to disagree with you, but you're allowed to say whatever you want. I send my love to those of you who have already reviewed or set this as a favorite. Thank you! This is Emu, signing off for now!)


	3. Ghosting the Titans

Chapter Three

(Happy early Thanksgiving, my friends! Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed or favorited this. I would send you all cookies if I possessed any baking abilities...Which I don't...Oh, well. Anyways, new chapter for you guys. You know the drill on the disclaimer. Is there anyone on this site actually laying claim to the things they're writing fan fiction for?)

Danny was a little overwhelmed. He wasn't used to being the center of attention. Ever since the portal accident, "ghost" had been the key adjective for both of his personalities. Fenton was a mediocre student, shy, and with only a few friends; he never did anything to purposely attract attention. Phantom, though possessing his own fan club, could never stick around too long after a fight because of other obligations (homework, another ghost attack, not dying at the hands of his ghost-obsessed parents, just to name a few). Here, though, the Titans fussed about him as though he were a three-legged kitten. Through their over-attentiveness and poorly disguised curiosity in him over the past two days, Danny was actually able to learn quite a bit about his hosts:

Robin was the obvious leader. There was that same layer in Robin's voice that Danny had been told was in his when protecting Amity Park. It was one of unquestionable authority; the voice that said, "I know what to do in a crisis." It sort of reminded Danny of those times when his mom would...

_ Gone..._

Beastboy was like the little brother. Friendly, sometimes obnoxiously so, and immature in a way that could be manipulated to annoy or endear depending upon the situation. Danny had no doubt in his mind that Beastboy knew of thatparticular characteristic and could easily use it to his advantage. It was as if his dad...

_ All gone..._

Cyborg was the techno geek older brother. Though he was slightly more mature than Beastboy, particularly where his "babies" were concerned, he was easily persuaded into childish behavior whenever Beastboy coaxed him. So much like Tucker...

_All my fault..._

Starfire was so perceptive, but with a childlike wonder that made everything seem more amazing than you used to think it was. She could cut through deceptive words without realizing it, while at the same time being fascinated by the ingenious concept of a toaster. She was smart, though. Almost as smart as Jazz...

_If only I had..._

Then there was Raven, decidedly the most complex of the Titans. It was obvious that she was used to hiding her emotions, and Danny could never seem to break her carefully constructed mask. It was more obvious, though, that she did care, for whatever reason, about Danny. She visited him the most often, and Danny could almost see a glimmer of concern in her dark eyes. Eyes so much like Sam's...

_Why couldn't I save them?_

Danny couldn't hold back the flood of painful emotions and memories. He felt his heart shatter as he succumbed to tears.

Line Break!

Danny feigned sleep when Robin entered the room. It was getting too hard to lie to him; Danny was sure Robin didn't believe that he couldn't remember what had happened to him, and Danny wasn't willing to share just yet. He was extremely grateful to the Titans, but they were safer if they didn't know anything. It was already difficult hiding his abilities from them. Danny had to wrap the sheets of his bed about him up to his chin so as not to reveal how quickly his injuries were healing. The Titans were under the idea that Raven's powers (which Danny didn't quite understand) had done nothing but wake him up. Danny wanted to be able to vanish out of the Titan's lives quickly and quietly, which would be much easier to do if they never discovered his ghost abilities.

Danny could sense Robin at the foot of his bed, so Danny focused on keeping his breathing as deep and even as possible. After what seemed like an eternity of feigning sleep, he heard Robin begin to walk away. Danny remained silent until he heard the quiet _whoosh_ of the automatic doors sliding closed.

Then he silently jumped out of bed and phased through the doors Robin had just exited.

Line Break!

Robin knew Danny was faking it with both the sleep and amnesia. The only thing keeping Robin from forcing Danny's eyes open so he could interrogate him were the Titan's insistences that he try to be more "sensitive." They were all certain Danny had been through something pretty traumatic- the boy had been smashed into their roof, after all. They claimed that he would talk about it as soon as he was ready. Robin just needed to be patient.

He didn't want to be patient, though. Robin was a person of action, and sitting idle rather than solving this latest mystery was driving him mad. If it weren't for Starfire's attempts at keeping him distracted (which she vehemently denied doing), Robin was sure he would've given up hours ago and began demanding answers from Danny.

Robin followed the familiar path back to living room, where the rest of the Titans were. They were each pursuing the same activities they had been prior to Danny's strange appearance, but each was obviously more distracted than before, no matter how they tried to hide it.

"Robin. It's all quiet in Jump, man, so no worries there. How's Danny?" Cyborg tried to sound casual, but it was a pathetic attempt.

"Still sound asleep," Robin responded, doing his best to keep the air quotes out of his voice.

"I do hope friend Danny is all right!" Starfire exclaimed, not even attempting to appear aloof. She had been flying nervously about the room for first words Starfire had said to Danny when she saw him awake for the first time were, "Do you want to be my friend?" Though he was obviously caught off guard by it, he quickly accepted the offer.

"I'm sure he's fine, Star. I just want to know his story." Robin responded.

"Dude, what if he's, like, a monster or something. Maybe he has fangs and loves to devour human flesh!" Beastboy suddenly exclaimed. He accentuated his statement my miming fangs with his fingers and pretending to eat Raven, much to her annoyance. She gave him a dark look that had Beastboy sulking off quickly with his tail between his legs. Raven suddenly gave a small shudder and wrapped her cloak more tightly about her.

"Is it just me, or did it just colder in here?" she asked, shivering slightly. Everyone else shook their heads, confused.

"Maybe it's a ghost!" Beastboy shouted, almost excited at the prospect. Everyone just glared at him.

Starfire floated over to where Raven was, then furrowed her brow in concentration. After a few moments she said, "I do not feel it, friend Raven. Perhaps it is a tricking of the mind?"

"I don't think so," Raven said, "It was weird. I felt cold only a moment ago, but, now, nothing. It's like it just vanished."

Line break!

"That was too close," Danny murmured to himself as he floated invisibly back to the medical room. He didn't think anyone believed Beastboy's ghost theory, but he couldn't take that risk. Trying to figure out whether he could trust the Titans would be extremely helpful, but not at the expense of blowing his cover.

Something weird happened when he got near Raven, though. He could almost feel that same black pain he had felt while he was unconscious. He didn't feel it when she came and sat with him in the medical bay, but he had felt it as he floated behind her. It was so weird.

He had to admit, though, it had been nice to see that the Titans cared about him...

Danny finally came to the doors of the medical bay and he phased through the glass. While still invisible, Danny let the glowing blue rings slide along his torso, transforming him back into Danny Fenton, then got under the blankets and went visible again.

"Safe," he sighed, preparing himself for another attempt at relaxing.

"Not quite, little badger," There was a flash of pain, then everything went black.

Line Break!

"Titans, I think we need to try to talk to Danny again. I'm not saying we have to know everything about him, but if he's going to stay here, we need to know why he crashed into our home. I don't believe that he lost his memory," Robin said, his curiosity finally overwhelming him. Robin turned to face his teammates, "For all we know, he could be dangerous."

The group remained silent, but it was obvious that they could see Robin's point. Though that odd little voice in the back of their heads made them want to trust Danny, no questions asked, they knew logic was on Robin's side.

"We'll go now, then." Robin stated, heading for the hallway.

The other four teens followed after him, their desire to protect Danny suddenly unnaturally strong. It seemed to pull them down the hallway at an increasing pace behind Robin until they reached the bay. What they saw there brought them to an abrupt halt.

Inside was a man who appeared to be glowing. He wore a white and black suit with a cape and his hair was fashioned in a way that made him appear to have horns. His skin was a deathly white. One could easily believe him to be a ghost, particularly because he was floating a foot off the floor. In one gloved hand, he held the unconscious throat of a black haired teen.

"Titans! Go!"

(Does this count as a cliffhanger? Sorry if it does, couldn't help myself. For those who have been clamoring for longer chapters, I'm working on it. Admittedly, this is only a couple hundred more words than last time, but still. Progress, right? As always, review, and be honest! How else am I supposed to get better at this if you don't tell me what I need to fix?)


End file.
